


A Place to Belong

by Mya_Stone



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mention of alcohol, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: Over a year, Sebastian deals with blossoming emotions, from falling for the new farmer in town to his own acrimonious family history. He must come to terms with what went wrong, so that he can make his life into something better.





	1. The First Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiet Sebastian sits with the farmer and sees Stardew Valley a little differently.

Ripples on the lake danced between the small sticks and leaves. No moon tonight, just the darkness and insects chirping in the cool spring air. The warm cigarette in his hand brought a little comfort as Sebastian gazed towards the far shore, but he saw little of it.

You sat on the far island, the splash of your bobber in the water bringing him back from his thoughts. A small basket was nestled lightly in the grass beside you, and a small sunhat covered your eyes. You see him, and beckon to him with a small smile. Is it the peaceful, tired way you laze in the grass that oddly compels him to join you? Or because you, too, are an outsider: an abrupt disparity in a valley that never changes.

You tell him about your carp trap, though the shadows under your eyes tell the true reason you are out so late. But still, you smile and offer him some of your dinner: plentiful portions of sashimi you caught at the ocean just yesterday. Did you know it was his favorite? The salty, flaky fish coaxes more words out of him, and the small talk flows easier now. Your hat has tulips stuck in the brim, he notices; they’re blue like your eyes. A small blush creeps over your cheeks, and he sees they’re your favorite.

You talk about the city, the lights, and how absolutely dark it is in the valley. Your dusty hand points to the stars, dotting the blackness of the moonless sky. He had grown used to them, their speckled illuminations as familiar as the owls calling on the night breeze. But to you, they’re a magical painting; pointing out constellations you had not seen since you were a child. Your grandpa’s favorite stories were always the ones in the stars.

He leans closer, to better follow your hand as you describe the hump of the bear’s back and the long tail. You called the brightest one The North Star, a beacon with more stories than there were hours in the night. He knew it as Polaris, heard Maru describe the supergiant and the dwarf star circling it, but your vibrant voice was already telling of the goat lost on the mountain. To listen to you, the joy in your voice and to understand the flow of your story, brought forth a feeling of ease he had not felt before. You looked him in the eyes, gauging his interest, and he asked questions just to encourage your tale. You shared the story with him, and in a small way, he felt apart of it; for a brief moment, he belonged on that isle, with you, huddled together in the cool air of spring.


	2. Early Summer Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're different than anyone else in the valley, and Sebastian is starting to realize that. Not everything different about you is good, however.

Sebastian walked the worn steps out of his room, his eyes sore from a long week staring at his computer screen. The steps silently absorbed his footsteps, despite his thick boots. Eager to duck out of the house, he slowed his footsteps only slightly to the sound of jovial conversation from the entryway. The louder voice was his mother’s, of course, but there was also another voice, too quiet to make out.

It was you, leaning on the counter, jovially talking with his mother about building a new barn. Jotting down your details, his mother practically sang with excitement for the new work that would occupy her time. Your head turned when you saw him, and you smiled a little brighter. A gentle wave, and he walked over, relieved to see someone familiar. The casual conversation slipped lightly from your lips, questions about his day and work. It was different, having someone ask him questions and then patiently await an answer. Growing up with Demetrius and, eventually Maru, too, he was used to being talked at. Demetrius would just as easily bounce his ideas off an empty room as he would talk to Sebastian; always talking about his work and often not realizing when Sebastian left the room.

But talking with you was so contrasting to his usual experience. You asked questions about his programming, the answers stumbling from his lips as he had never really spoken them aloud. He tried to ask you about your work in kind, but beyond an open query about crops were in season, he wasn’t sure what to say. Fortunately, his mother was finished with her blueprints and could take your attention once again. 

Before he could slip out the front door, his mother asked if he was heading to the Saloon, and as he confirmed it, managed to imply that you should go, too. His answer was given haltingly, unsure of the right words, but you smiled pleasantly and accepted the invitation. He held the door for you, and you walked with him through the thick summer air.

The humidity of the air was pierced only by the buzz of cicadas, and he was already sweating. The air smelled of thick nectar that stuck to his skin. A heavy rain would silence those bugs, and he earnestly missed his cool basement room. You made light conversation with sweat beading at your temples, speaking fondly of Gus but never being brave enough to visit during the busiest times. 

Perhaps it was the heat in the air, or his mother’s forced invitation, but his annoyance grew with every step. When he spoke, his harsh words reflected the irritation on his mind. He asked why you came to Pelican Town, the boring backwater truck stop soon to drift into nothing. You gave your answer smoothly, your smile faded from the bite in his voice. This was where your grandfather was from, where you spent your childhood summers and at the very least, it was far different from the life you had before. 

He replied incredulously, knowing you were from the city. It was his biggest hope, his dream, to finally be someplace where things happen; you gave that up, for this.  
The pain in your words seemed to hang in the thick air. “Because I didn’t belong there.”


	3. Early Summer Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After inviting you to the Stardrop Saloon, Sebastian lightens up with a few drinks, trying to make you feel welcome.
> 
> (TW: Alcohol Mention)

The Stardrop Saloon was lively today, for a dive bar ingrained in a small outlaying town. Just the regulars tonight; it was so rare to have a stranger in town. Gus gave you a lighthearted greeting, acknowledging how you were rarely around during the busier times. Sebastian did not miss the heavy glare from the chicken farmer in the back corner, and he realized there was one stranger in the bar tonight: you. Emily gave you her typical animated greeting, and suddenly the mayor clapped you on the back, obviously already enjoying the spirits of the night. You looked to Sebastian, your forehead furrowed, your smile fading. Before Lewis could begin a rounding tale of your grandfather or worse, Sebastian grabbed your hand and pulled you along, excusing the both of you to the back room. 

Significantly quieter than the bustle of the main hall, the thick, aged walls muffled the raucous from the other guests. Sam and Abby were already waiting, though their conversation stopped when he walked in holding hands with you. Sebastian could feel the heat running to his face under Sam’s sly smirk, but he quickly picked up a pool cue and challenged the blond to a game. Abby perched herself on one of the tables, overtaking the conversation with gossip from her father’s storefront and Sam was quickly distracted by his inept pool skills. You remained mostly quiet, your eyes shifting from the game back to the conversation. Sebastian, being used to your conversation, wondered if the group setting was making you hesitant. 

It wasn’t long after the first game that Emily came by with their usual drinks, including a special cranberry concoction especially for you, from Gus. After that, the conversation flowed easier for all of them, you included. After a second loss, Sam stepped out to get their pizza order in, and Abby followed, wondering aloud about finding some quarters. Sebastian asked if you wanted to play a game of pool; you gave a sheepish smile and claimed you had never even held a pool cue before. He handed you Sam’s discarded cue and began aligning the balls for a new game. Words seemed to slip out of him, he talked about the simplicity of the game, commented on the colors of the balls and the proper chalking of the cue. Words couldn’t teach the finer aspects of the game, however, and your clumsy efforts looked more like a self-defense class than a tasteful game of billiards. He couldn’t help but chuckle at your efforts. He corrected your stance, placing his hand over yours to align your aim. His other arm slipped gently around you, grabbing the pool cue to correct your grip. 

It was only then he realized how close you were, your arms aligned with his and nearly leaning against him. Your checks were rosy from the drinks, and your hands were warm beneath his touch. He said something about aiming for the cue ball, though overwhelmed by the gentle smell of grass, he wasn’t sure the words came out right. His muscles reacted better than his thoughts, however, and he managed to shoot the ball with you beneath him. Quickly releasing the pool cue, he took a few steps to separate himself from you, absently commenting on the trajectory of his shot. When he chanced a glance at you, you had a small grin on your face, but didn’t meet his eyes. Were you blushing even more?

After you attempted a few more shots on your own, Sam returned with another round of drinks and a piping hot tray of pepper poppers. The night was still young, and with more food and drinks on the way, it promised to be a good one. Sebastian sauntered next to you, taking one of the drinks as Sam toasted to good weather and a chance to win at pool. As the four glasses clinked together, Sebastian took your free hand in his own, his heart palpitating with excitement for what the future would bring.


	4. Late Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes a walk to the ocean on a rainy day, thinking of his past and his future.

Rain came down steadily in the cool air. Summer was ending, and the rain held a cold bite. Sebastian didn’t carry an umbrella, and the rainfall soaked him through, but he continued through town. Everyone remained inside to save themselves from the wetness, making his trek peaceful, save for the rain on the roofs and the croak of the frogs. Reaching the beach, his heavy boots sunk into the damp sand, before finally reaching the pier. His heavy footsteps echoed slightly against the old wood, a harsh contrast to the pitter-patter of the many raindrops.  The ocean was rough today, the winds and high tide producing large waves that crashed against the old pier. Grey skies melded with the grey of the ocean; it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. The salty spray caught in his breath and he relished the taste of the sea.

His mind was preoccupied, troubled by an email he hadn’t decided to send. It had been over 8 months since he last heard from his father, his last email evidently not worth a response. It wasn’t that he wanted to forge a relationship with his dad; their first 12 years of every-other-weekend together was mostly filled with silent dinners, he didn’t expect change from the old man now. But if he stopped sending these emails, stopped trying to visit every few holidays, he wasn’t sure he’d ever see him again. He didn’t think his father cared enough to seek him out, but ending their relationship entirely just felt wrong somehow. 

His father had never been to Pelican town, which wasn’t too strange. After the divorce, his parents had never really spoken, and preferred to communicate through him. Being well into adulthood, it didn’t seem right to crash on his father’s pull-out couch like when he was young. So with visiting not really an option, and emailing apparently too much effort, it seemed what relationship he had with his father was just going to fall away.

The gentle rain turned harsh with a change in the wind. The salty spray lashed him from a new angle; Sebastian sat on the docks to avoid loosing his balance in the wind, but he had no intention of leaving. The rain was just like him: unwelcome and avoided. It felt right to enjoy the threats from the raging sea. The tallest waves just barely cresting the underside of the dock, wetly echoing under the force, but the dock held strong. He was in not in danger yet. 

He was jealous of Maru. She always had a place to be, a room to stay in, and a place at the table. Only on family vacations did she have to pack her things into a bag; it seemed like such a little thing, but as everything he needed always fit into his backpack, he felt justified to be jealous of her cluttered room. She never needed to decline an invitation from her friends because she was always in town, but he missed Sam’s birthday party half the time just because he was with his father that weekend. His father didn’t help matters, often blaming Maru just for being born. Sebastian was only six when his mother became pregnant; and whether that pregnancy was before or after their separation changed depending on who was asked. He wasn’t sure he’d ever know the truth.

After over 20 years, it probably didn’t matter. His father probably would never care enough to truly be part of his life. Sebastian didn’t know if his mother would care enough either, if he wasn’t living in her basement. Once he got his condo in the city, he’d at least have some sense of permanency, and maybe finally learn who cared about him enough to seek him out. He sighed deeply, filling his lungs with the salt of the sea.  _ Distance was the only way to discover who cared _ , he told himself. Rain continued to pour, his wet hair stuck to his face. Thunder crashed above him, filling the sky and surrounding him in a blanket of noise. He'd miss the ocean once he left, though. Would anyone cherish these cold, grey days once he was gone? 


	5. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drive through the mountains clears Sebastian's mind, and he realizes what you mean to him.

The cool wind of Fall scattered leaves around the gravel driveway. The gentle breeze nipped at his nose and scattered his long hair; Sebastian tucked the curls behind his ear. Wiping the oil from his hands, he stared proudly at his bike: shining, clean, and ready to roar on their last ride of the season. He walked into the garage, eagerly grabbing his helmet, already envisioning a route through the best overlooks in the Valley. He’d set the whole day aside just to enjoy this last ride; he wanted to make the most of it.

Carrying his helmet, he stopped briefly when he saw you. You greeted him kindly and complemented the shining state of his bike. Your cheeks were flushed from the uphill climb, but you smiled all the same. He found it unexpected, how happy you always seemed to see him; you often sought him out even after your long days on the farm. Was he truly so special to you that he was worth such acts?

He told you of his planned motorcycle trip, how he had picked the clearest fall day just to see as much of the valley as possible. Your eyes gleamed at the prospect, and he quickly remembered he had Sam’s spare helmet in the garage as well. You accepted the offer with glee, and moments later, sat on the back of his motorcycle, gripping his waist tightly.

He accelerated slowly, taking the curves carefully to allow you to ease into the feeling. You hugged tightly, but naturally took to the balance and your grip released as you became more comfortable. On the first straight road, he revved the bike and shot forward, the sudden burst of speed caused you to laugh. Your enjoyment sent his heart racing; he felt himself captivated by your embrace.

He slowed the bike towards the top of the mountain, allowing you to take in the view of the Valley and the ocean beyond it. The landscape was dotted with trees of different shades and hues, mostly reds, yellows and oranges. The sun danced among the brilliant trees, casting shadows behind them, the hills themselves creating large areas of shade that would not see the sun again until morning.

The road around the mountain was long but breaching the top edge of the valley provided a vast view of the hills leading to Zuzu City. The city itself was still a long three hours away, but the glow of the city could be seen in the twilight. The long, straight road cut through the hills with ease; a slow decent to the plains which stretched out even further beyond the city. Sebastian cut from the main road, the lamp on his motorcycle lighting the gravel path as they climbed the last mountain before the city.

Despite being on the highest point for miles, the features of the landscape blended together in the darkness of the night. The only visible landmark was Zuzu City; once he held this view in the highest regards, the lights of the city drawing him in, the beacon on which he focused his desires. His dream of leaving the valley was only an extension of his own loneliness. Constantly tossed between his parents, he had felt more like a burden than a person. All he had desired was to be sought out; to have someone make that long drive to see him, instead of him always making that journey. It wasn’t the city itself that drew him in, but the ideal of being wanted; that he was worth it.

It was you, who made him realize what he truly wanted. You, who after long hours on your farm, never hesitated to pursue him up that long mountain path. He had little to offer you, but you came all the same, to share his interests and his company. You listened to the few words he spoke but appreciated the times when he didn’t. He didn’t know why you made that effort, but he loved you for it.

He didn’t have the words to tell you everything on his mind. He took your hand, said a few quiet words, his other hand cradling your chin. The kiss started gentle, lips touching delicately in the glow of the moonlight. His touch delved further, moving from your hand to your waist as he drew you closer. He couldn’t tell you how he felt, but he would try to show you.


End file.
